Interest
by xx.Air
Summary: Kanda lets the weak die. Never did he once save someone's life when it involved going out of his way, unless it was a mission. The mission wasn't to keep her alive or was she a helpless girl in his way to destroy Akuma. So why did he save Ren?


**Hi,**

**This is the first time I've written in complete 3rd POV, I usually write in first POV, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**I've been watching the anime recently (filters only though) and I came across this episode. So this one's based on Jan's Mansion. Enjoy**

* * *

Ren walked alongside Kanda and Marie as they continued to guard the Marshall across a stone bridge. Marshall Tiedoll turned and glanced out at the deep blue around them and sighed in content at the beauty. Quickly, he started to sketch earning the attention of the three exorcists before him.

"Marshall!" Kanda called and walked towards his master quickly. "We don't have time for idle drawing." As soon as he finished, a piece of charcoal was placed before him, stopping him. He didn't want to get his face smudged with black.

"I may come here just once in my lifetime." Tiedoll retorted. "This may be my only chance to draw this scene." He replied and returned to sketching. It was expected after all Tiedoll is Tiedoll. "I'll be done soon." He promised smiling. His smile dropped and his eyes bulged out at the sight before him. "Ah, the view from over there looks wonderful, as well!" He ran off.

Ren sighed. This was going to take a while.

Kanda "ched".

"It's no use. That's just how Master is." Marie reminded.

Ren sighed again. She was getting tired of that phrase. Unlike Kanda and Marie, Ren was not a disciple of Tiedoll's, and now that she met him, she was glad. That man's habits are unbearable.

"I know," Kanda sighed, slightly annoyed. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop his stubborn Master.

The three quickly moved over at Tiedoll's sigh; someone else had beaten him to it.

The young man turned over his shoulder, his hand stopping. "Ah, good day." He greeted.

…

Tiedoll glanced over the young man's art as the group sat on a carriage, praising him on it. The man, Alphonse Klaus's, drawings were basically of buildings as he was studying in architecture… or was. Marie, Ren and Kanda sat with their backs to the stacks of hay. Marie was glancing off to the distant as usual, seeing something unseen with his blind eyes. Kanda looked annoyed and glanced at the other side, his sword leaning across his chest while Ren, with no clue of where to look at, stared ahead at the two artists shaking hands.

Almost instantly, she was bored with the two artists and their useless talk of art. She turned around and pulled herself up towards the stack of hay to sit. _Maybe I can get a view this way. _She thought and was disappointed when the general pulled her down, causing her to fall into Kanda's lap and rudely shoved off with a jab by Mugen. "Why the hell did you do that for?" She snapped.

"I thought that Alphonse here would want to get a look of you while I introduce you." Tiedoll answered nicely while Ren fingers twitch, wanting to throw a blade at the man's face for doing something just for something as trivial as that.

"These are my merry traveling companions, Kanda, Ren and Marie." Tiedoll introduced, unable to see the blob of anger beside him.

"Just whose _merry_ here?" Ren muttered before returning to her spot between the two males.

"It's a pleasure." Alphonse greeted and raised a hand out towards the samurai. Alphonse gasped at the rejection.

"I'm sorry. He's a bit shy. Don't take it personally." Tiedoll apologized and Ren twitched along with Kanda.

_Shy he says..._ Ren thought. _Does he even _know _Kanda?_

"Right…" Alphonse said unbelievingly.

"Che." Kanda snapped his head around.

"Where are you looking at, _Samurai_?" Ren questioned annoyed and shoved Kanda's face away while taking Mugen with her free hand before the samurai could grab it.

"You shouldn't steal what's not yours, _daughter_." Tiedoll sighed and pulled Mugen away.

Ren froze and her eyes bulge at what she just heard. She had known this man for a few weeks and he's calling her 'daughter'? This man is insane. "I am not your daughter. I barely know you… you insane freak!" She shouted and her tolerance snapped. The blades slipped out towards her hands, between her fingers and she readied herself for the kill when Kanda and Marie pulled her down.

"Cool off." Kanda ordered.

"That's just the way he is." Marie sighed apologetically.

Ren shoved the hands off her shoulders and slumped in her seat while Alphonse laughed uneasily.

"You're from Prague, right?" Tiedoll questioned noticing the man's nervousness. A topic change would be good right about now. "I suppose the only reason you'd be at these mountains would be to see Jan's mansion."

"Yes!" The man replied happily. "You know about it?"

"Only what the rumors tell."

"What is this Jan's mansion?" Marie questioned, interested.

Ren's eyes narrowed and she glanced at Kanda who opened his eyes. Seems like someone's intrested.

"Long ago, a somewhat eccentric man named Jan Nowark lived in the village up ahead." Alphonse started and took out a children book. "He owned the general store. His shop would be crowded with people everyday. One day, though, he closed the store. Jan used all of his savings, and began building a house with his own hands. The villagers all thought that he would tire out and quit, but he never did. He just kept on building the house as he saw fit. He built it on and on for forty years, until he had finally completed a proper mansion." He closed the book, having done finish it. "That's the story of Jan's Mansion. Reading this story as a boy is what made me want to be an architect. I've always wanted to see Jan's mansion with my own eyes.

"Ridiculous." Kanda concluded.

"Oh, you were listening?" Tiedoll stated and Kanda jumped.

"Should I not?" Kanda retorted and glanced to the side.

"Interested, now, aren't you?" Ren questioned slyly. A smirk plastered to her face.

"Not in the slightest." He lied.

"Really now…" Ren's smirk widened.

"And you?" He quirked a brow and glared down at her.

"Over something as trivial as this, please." Ren scoffed and raised her nose. She had too much pride to be.

"Jan's mansion is a work of art, a testament to architecture's ability to entertain and inspire!" Alphonse stated with excitement. "Its amateur construction has opened architect's eyes and sparked the mind of many artists and authors. It's a treasure that should be protected for future generations."

"That's right." General chimed. "Though I don't suppose antisocial humbugs like you two would understand." He laughed while Kanda and Ren grew red with fury.

"He's calling us stupid…" Ren said through gritted teeth to the male beside her. "Though, unlike you, I can think."

Kanda glared at the green-haired beside him. He was ready to retort when a cry interrupted him.

"W-what are those?" The driver mumbled shocked and scared at the sight of Akumas before him.

"Move." Kanda ordered and shoved the artist aside while he jumped out of the cart and off to slice the Akuma.

"Perfect." Ren mumbled and flipped over the stack of hay. "Innocence activate." She called and the green lights escaped her sleeves.

Ren stood ajar over the hay and raised her hand and pulled it down. An Akuma howled and glanced at the blades lined up his oval body. His eyes moved towards the one stuck between his eyes, at the pentacle before exploding.

Ren raised her hand again and her fingers tightened around the small blades between them. With a flick of her hand hidden inside her long sleeves the blades flew out towards their target.

The Akumas retreated into Marie's net and were instantly sliced up. Those free from his grasp were able to escape.

"They're retreating." Ren shouted and jumped off the cart, next to Kanda.

"Marie!" Kanda yelled.

"Marshall!" Marie shouted back.

Ren sighed. It was as if they were playing Rollcall.

A loud clapping noise of horseshoe on the rocks rose and the old man drove off quickly, leaving Marshall and the architect behind.

"My, my." Tiedoll sighed while the man beside him was still in awe. Nonetheless they started walking.

…

They walked through a small village along the way, finding everything to be strangely quiet. There was no sound coming from anywhere. Everything looked unattended too. The town was either dead from the Akuma from earlier or everyone decided to move away and take nothing with them. It was more likely the sooner than the latter.

"No one's home…" Alphonse stated surprised.

Kanda pushed open the double doors of a diner and clothes were found all still holding their shape. But none of the clothes were attached to a body. Their collars were empty and nothing stood above it.

"How can this be?" Alphonse questioned. "It was as if someone was here just moments ago."

"It was the demon's doing." Tiedoll replied and picked up a shirt, dust slipped out of it instantly.

"Demon? You mean those things we say earlier?" Alphonse questioned and Tiedoll nodded.

"They're all dead." Kanda informed to Alphonse dismay.

"What is it, Marie?" Ren questioned noticing Marie's sudden noise.

"I hear them, to the east!" Marie informed.

They ran through the forests and soon enough Akumas were flying out from behind the trees. The Akuma's purple bullets did nothing as Kanda sliced them down with ease. With the bullets gone, Marie reached out and wrapped an Akuma up in his wires and sliced it to bits. Though one was able to slip through and reach a small mansion.

"That's Jan's Mansion!" Alphonse announced happily after regaining his breath.

"Here at last, exorcists." An Akuma's voice rang through the dead land. There on the porch stood three Akumas, each wearing a different masquerade mask from the theatre department. One was happy, the second was sad and the last was angry. They had long bodies and arms to match. They had claws for hands. "We had to kill all those villagers just to pass the time. Now come inside, it's time to play." And with that they disappeared.

"They're badgering us. Those bastards!" Kanda hissed and ran off towards the stairs.

"Stop! It could be a trap." Marie warned.

"What difference does that make? Aren't we supposed to fall for their traps anyway so others don't?" Ren questioned and moved towards the stairwell looking much relaxed. "Besides, we need to kill those demons right?"

"Oh well, nothing of it." Tiedoll sighed. "You wait outside. We can't let them run amok in that mansion, now can we?" Noticing the man's worried face, Tiedoll continued. "We'll be fine. You get home. You seen it, right? Leave the rest to us."

"Right." He nodded and added. "Please, take care of the mansion."

"I will."

The door opened and the group walked through, taking a few steps before reaching a dead end.

"Ara? A dead end?" Ren questioned shock. Just who builds a dead end five steps from the entrance?

"Is this it?" Tiedoll questioned and pulled the red rope dangling from the roof.

The ground under Kanda opened up instantly and he fell through with a gasp.

"Ah?" Tiedoll questioned surprised and Ren facepalmed. "That wasn't it." He sighed and noticed the red button on the ground. He squat down and pressed and Marie disappeared.

"Would you stop—" Before the female could finish, the ground disappeared from under her feet.

Ren plopped into Kanda's hands with a small 'Eep'. She eyed the blade inches away from her eye with worry. "C-care to put the sword away?" She questioned and heard another voice from beside her. Her eyes roamed over to see the general flipping out of his fall beside a fallen Marie.

"Don't be so paranoid. The enemy's nowhere to be found." Tiedoll sighed.

"I would like to be down now, please, Kanda." Ren pointed to the ground. She couldn't really set herself down when her legs were placed higher than her head as she landed in the wrong way between Kanda's arms.

"It's as Klaus said, this house itself is a game. Jan made this entire housed to be played with." Tiedoll confirmed as Kanda placed the girl down and sheath his sword.

"Would you be kind enough to not press or pull on anything and everything you see?" Ren sighed while Kanda made his way towards the iron door located at the side.

A small grunt was heard under a loud thud as the iron door snapped opened and slammed into Kanda's face. The door creaked back to reveal him clutching his face in pain and anger from the humiliation of being beaten by a door.

"You'll have to watch both doors and floors while we're here." Tiedoll notified to the shaking samurai as he crossed the door.

Ren giggled. "Baka." She exited through the door.

On the other side was a long stairwell downwards. The four of us continued on our way down until the ground started to move on itself. Tiedoll stepped on a button.

…

Tiedoll laughed as his face was splashed with water from a head of a moose decorating the side of the wall. "Oh my, how strange!" He commented laughing.

"Master!" Marie called surprised from the cold water slapping his skull.

…

Marie grunted as Kanda and Ren helped him take the fallen roof off him. The roof tile had suddenly fallen and unfortunately for Marie, he didn't see the shadow forming and was caught under it while the other two escaped. Tiedoll continued to laugh, watching the three struggled with it.

…

"W-what?" Ren gasped as she realized that everyone but her was standing upside down while she walked down the stairwell.

"You're upside down." Kanda informed glancing up.

"Huh?" Ren questioned and grabbed a nearby window. "Ara? I'm not falling." Realizing that she can't fall down, nor could she just jump down, she called back. "I'll be right down, wait." She pulled herself inside and followed the path.

A green blob appeared from beside Kanda. "Huh?" Ren questioned and glanced around. "How is everyone walking on the side of a wall?"

"Get up." Kanda ordered and watched the girl climb out only to be smashed to the wall by gravity.

"Ow…" Ren whined and gripped her head. Why did she have to land headfirst? A white hand appeared before her. "Huh?" She questioned and glanced up to see Kanda leaning over the side of the stairs offering a hand. She took it carefully, making sure not to waste the little kindness he'd given. It was unlike him to give any kind of comfort or anything nice so when the rare chance come, it's best to take it with thanks than to waste it.

…

"This is all unexpectedly fun, isn't it?" Tiedoll questioned smiling while he continued to pull on the red rope dangling from above. The masks and faces connected to the wall continued to open their mouth and close it with every tug.

"Marie…" Ren sighed as she watched the crocodile continued to munch on the blind man's head. The poor man had been caught in every trap that Tiedoll purposely sets off.

Kanda clench his fists and shook with anger at the stupidity of the man he has to call Master. He wanted to shout at the man and tell him to stop, but knowing him, he'd do none of the sort.

…

Tiedoll pushed open the next door seeing as he was the only one capable of opening a door without being outsmarted. Marie had tried and it worked out perfectly, but unfortunately for him he fell through a hole in the ground. Ren grew impatient with hers and broke the door down when she deemed the riddle it asked impossible, Then there was Kanda… well we all know what happened to him.

The doors swung opened easily, revealing a library. Almost immediately, Marshall went to touch things once again.

"Marshall, you must take care when touching things!" Kanda warned.

"Rather, he should stop touching things." Ren rephrased with a sigh.

"What? Did you say something?" Tiedoll questioned and turned to face the two, lightly pulling on the book he had his finger on and with that the roof opened up, revealing several level one Akumas.

"Geez," Ren sighed, rocking her head back and forth and glanced up at the Akuma. "Innocence Activate." She called and threw her knives at the Akuma's mask.

In a few minutes, the three exorcists had the whole placed eliminated of level ones.

"Is it all over?" Tiedoll questioned and peered out of his hiding place while the three deactivate their innocence. "Well then, let's press on."

"Please don't press anything." Ren sighed and noticed the door ahead. "Here Marshall."

Tiedoll reached for the metal doorknob when a hand stopped him. "Huh?" He questioned, glancing back at the man who disturbed him.

"I'll open it." Kanda nodded.

"Going to redeem yourself?" Ren snickered. He was the only one to fail at opening the door. Everyone else was successful in having the door open without injuring themselves in the face.

"Che." Kanda muttered and glanced away quickly. It was true; everyone else had the door open even if it involved destroying it without getting their face smashed. Kanda tightened his hand around the doorknob and turned it, realizing it was lock. He pushed and pulled on it several times, but still the door remained in its place.

"You're thick, as usual." Tiedoll sighed and Kanda glanced at him. "You assume the door is hinged." He replaced his hand with Kanda's and pulled it to the side. The door slipped opened easily. "You have to think outside the box once in a while."

"So much for redeeming yourself." I muttered with a smirk before it dropped to a frown.

"Marshall!" Kanda warned and readied his weapon.

Behind the door stood a group of level one Akuma.

"Oh my." Was all he said before the battle started.

This time the battle seemed strange. The Akumas attacked like they usually do, but as soon as they caught their attention, they turned and fled, only firing at times to ensure that the exorcists were still there. They were leading the group somewhere.

Kanda easily slashed the last one down when a familiar voice welcomed us.

Above him, standing on the frame of the roof stood the three level two Akumas. One of the two was handing upside down.

"We meet at last." Tiedoll acknowledged glancing up at them while Kanda and Ren stood ready.

"It's a pleasure, Marshall Tiedoll." The angry faced Akuma greeted.

"Oh, so you know of me?" Tiedoll responded though the lack of surprise was clear in his voice.

"Of course!" The Akuma exclaimed and pulled himself upright. "We've come to collect that innocence of yours."

"I'm terrible sorry, but I can't allow that." Tiedoll apologized while Marie nodded.

"Is that so? We'll just have to take it by force, then." The angry faced one replied.

"But first, perhaps a change of scenery is in order." The happy face one called and gripped a lever next to him.

The room started to move and rearrange itself. The walls moved and the roof split in two, both moving at different direction. A scream came from above and the architect from before fell down.

"You!" Kanda called.

"By change of scenery, did you mean him?" Ren questioned and pointed at the man rubbing his back. It was obviously not something she expected.

"No!" The sad-faced called. "He came in by himself. Take a look. The stage is nearly set for our battle."

The room was changing shape, instead of being the same rectangular shape it was now more like a cylinder.

"Sorry, I was worried. There was a hole leading to the hallway…" The man tired to explain himself but was understood easily by the general.

"What's this?" Kanda questioned as the ground beside him moved and something similar to that of a bookshelf rose up to replace it. The place all started to follow suit.

"This room can change its shape. It's this mansion's biggest secret." Alphonse explained.

"And what a funny mansion it is." Tiedoll stated while Marie was moved upwards.

"I agree!" An Akuma called.

"Oh, stop it!" Tiedoll called towards the voice now missing a host. "I pride myself on avoiding friendships with demons."

"Is that so? Well, that's unfortunate!" The happy faced Akuma called and dash forwards ready for the kill.

_Cling._

_Cling._

"What's this?" The Akuma questioned and struggled against the blades stuck in his hands, pinning him immobile to the shelf.

"Marshall, fall back!" Ren called back, turning her head slightly towards the General while her left hand remained near her face, four small knives, matching that on the Akuma, was poking out from between her fingers.

"I had every intention of doing so." Tiedoll called and jumped down towards the next moving platform.

"Innocence activate." Kanda called and dash by, slicing the Akuma in half.

The Akuma writhed in pain for a few moments before his gasp turned into laughter and the cut was healed as its body meld together again. "What do you think of this body of mine?" He questioned.

"Kanda, get down!" Marie shouted and Kanda did so quickly, evading the sharp wires as they shot towards the Akuma, but it didn't work. As soon as it touched their body, they would turn into liquid and slither away.

"That won't work." The sad-faced Akuma called and wrapped itself around Marie.

"Marie!" Kanda shouted and dashed forwards only to land in a shelf.

"Oh my, isn't this fun? And the game's just beginning too." Akuma laughed.

Kanda grunted and took a step forwards when the only exit closed.

"Kanda!" Ren shouted and turned towards the box that Kanda stood in; her path to Marie was cut off. She jumped forwards when an Akuma appeared before her. "Out of the way." She called and threw three small blades through him.

"That won't work!" He laughed and Ren smirked.

"Who said I was aiming for you." The three blades spun towards the crack still evident on the shelf.

"Oh no!" The angry faced Akuma cried. "Not!" He laughed as another self shot up and took the hit instead. The line disappeared.

"Damn it!" She called and cursed as the shelf she stood on decided to split up. The girl fell forwards and caught by the enemy.

"I got you now." He laughed but frowned as his arm was sliced off.

"Really?" She questioned and jumped out of the hold and was slammed by his other hand towards the box Kanda was in. Her back bounced off and she fell forwards, luckily for her there stood another piece of wood for her to land on.

…

Kanda closed his eyes and focused on the sounds around him. He raised his blade and stabbed it towards a wall when it opened up, letting light in. Kanda opened his eyes surprised at the sudden light. "Ren?" Kanda questioned. The light disappeared and the box closed as soon as the girl landed in the box, a small scratch from Mugen was the only damaged she received so far.

"What is that?" Kanda questioned the feminine figure in his arms. There was a lining of blue around her sides.

"No clue." Ren grunted and struggled against the slime that was part of the Akuma's body and was now pinning her arms to her sides.

"Over here, over here." The blue stuff seemed to murmur and a fist appeared from it and slammed at her face.

"Damn it." She gritted her teeth and pulled herself up. She pulled harder, trying to get it off her or an arm free at least, but nothing was working.

"Down!" Kanda ordered and shoved the girl down, pushing on her head as a fist flew out from the side.

The blue blob slithered off her and sipped through the cracks of the box, to an unknown place. Another fist appeared from below this time, sending them both up and back down again.

"Kuso…" Ren reverted back to speaking her native language. She glanced around the room and jumped on Kanda, pushing him down at the sight of the blue blob forming as it swiped at them. She threw her knives up at the arm only to have it ineffective.

Ren climbed off Kanda and glanced around, keeping her back towards Kanda's as they circle around the area, unable to find the Akumas. Slowly they closed their eyes and concentrated on the sounds.

"What's wrong? Done already?"

Kanda turned around, spinning Ren around and slipping his arm around Ren's waist, leaning her back. Kanda threw his blade towards the edge of box. "There."

The Akuma started to melt and appear around Mugen, a crack on his mask. He slithered to the ground groaning in pain.

"So your face is your weak point." Kanda noted while Ren set her gaze towards the happy blob. She threw her knives up.

The blob slithered back quickly as the blade struck the box nanoseconds after. The two left the box quickly.

The box fell open and Kanda chased after them, leaving broken boxes in his wake while Ren threw out daggers towards the Akuma around Marie, setting him free.

The sad-faced Akuma quickly joined the others. "Run away!" He called as they jumped down having seen the samurai after them.

"Stop! Please stop! Don't destroy this building. This place, Jan's Mansion, is my dream!" Alphonse shouted.

"If you wish to stay alive, stay where you are." Kanda warned and jumped up. "Beast of the Underworld!" Kanda summoned and grey insects appeared from his blade. The insects slithered out and sliced everything in its path. "Now there's nowhere to hide." Kanda spoke, stepping on the rumble that remained.

"My oh my, you've really done it now." The sad-faced Akuma sighed.

"But it's seems you've destroyed a little too much." The happy-faced Akuma informed as the room started to shake.

"Huh?" Ren questioned and glanced down.

The ground cracked and shattered, sending everybody falling towards the hot, unforgiving looking gears which were still turning. Marie gripped to the wooden pole, sticking out of the side and grabbed the architect while Kanda stabbed his sword to the side, slowing and halting his fall. Kanda reached out and grabbed the girl falling next to him. Her small blades wouldn't be able to stop her fall like his sword could.

"My goodness!" Tiedoll sighed at the sight of the gears as they crushed everything that fell in its way. He was hanging by his bag.

"The mansion's power source!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Che." Kanda clicked his tongue and glared down at the gears.

"Now, fall into the gears!" The happy Akuma cried. There was no way they could escape from there.

"Wah!" They cried as blades flew up towards them.

"Damn it." Ren cursed and placed her hand back around Kanda's neck. She was slipping whenever she let a hand go and she wasn't going to ask Kanda to hoist her up anytime soon nor was she going to climb up whenever she falls. Mugen is probably having enough trouble as it is, holding up two bodies.

"Ah!" Alphonse shouted as his favorite book slipped out of his bag and was shredded in seconds.

"My goodness, you destroyed the room and the floor with it." Tiedoll sighed, scratching his head.

"You've got a lot to learn."

Kanda glanced towards Tiedoll, watching for what it is exactly he has yet to learn.

"Klaus, you risked your life to see this mansion, remember it well." Tiedoll sighed towards the confused man. "Maker of Eden, activate. Art!" He struck the side of the wall beside him and a giant white hand appeared from the gears. The white hand circled around; breaking everything it touched before slamming into the gear itself.

The mansion crumbled to the ground instantly.

Tiedoll pushed himself up, the ruble falling off him with a cough. Marie sat up and the giant piece of rock slipped off him as if nothing. Kanda stood with Ren beside him, gawking at the sight.

"I told you, you have to think outside the box." Tiedoll taught. "If you want to leave them without a place to hide, you've got to do it right."

Ren smiled. He was right; all Kanda did was destroy everything in the room, but that doesn't mean they can't moved to another and Tiedoll destroyed the whole building leaving them with naught to play tricks with – They are wide open.

"Above you." Tiedoll notified.

The three Akumas glanced at each other in worry and whimpered as Marie's wires wrapped around them, pushing them together. Ren threw daggers up, this time hitting her targets as the blades crashed through the mask, pinning their faces together and still. Kanda jumped up and raised his sword, slashing their masks in half in one fell swoop.

…

"It's so terrible that a wonderful mansion like that had to be destroyed…" Tiedoll cried. "It's so sad…"

"What the hell?" Kanda questioned annoyed with his sadness.

"You did it yourself." Ren sighed for the umpteenth time today.

"That's so like the master, isn't it?" Marie questioned.

Alphonse started talking to Tiedoll about how he would rebuild the mansion and make it better than before. His dream was reawakened and so was his love for archetict. He'd decided to continue with his studies like he had planned to in the first place but was unable when his father caught a sudden illness.

"I wonder if Marshall destroyed the mansion knowing this would happen." Marie questioned.

Kanda glanced back, knowing the answer to that but answered with a simple. "It's none of my business."

"Kanda." Ren called and placed a hand on the cold samurai. "Why did you save me?" He was Kanda, the samurai who lets the weak die. Never did he once save someone's life when it involved going out of his way, unless it was a mission. The mission wasn't to keep her alive or was she a helpless girl in his way to destroy Akuma. So why did he save Ren? The girl who's been teasing him the whole day?

"You can't die…yet." Kanda mumbled his voice still cold. "Your mystery…you…" Kanda continued and his brows furrowed. "It interests me."


End file.
